A known cutting insert of the applicant is disclosed in the document U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,344. This cutting insert includes an axially extending core and three identical branches radially extending from the core. The branches are angularly offset by 120°.
Each branch has a proximal portion connected to the core, a distal portion, and a central portion relating the proximal portion and the distal portion.
Each branch has a cutting edge extending on the proximal portion, the distal portion and the central portion.
A drawback of such a cutting insert lies in its low ability to evacuate material chips during the drilling. Also, during a drilling, the material chips tend to accumulate resulting in an increase of frictions exerted on the cutting insert. Therefore, the drilling speed is decreased and the wear of the insert is more important.